


How to Calm a Crying 2 Month Old

by SeleneOkiku



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Daddy Clay, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Gen, Mommy Liz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneOkiku/pseuds/SeleneOkiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as: Clay still being new at the role of daddy and not quite getting the hang of calming down his screaming daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Calm a Crying 2 Month Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armouredescort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/gifts).



> Short drabble/song fic(?) I wrote for my friend sostrangechild.
> 
> This is kinda into the future concerning these two, as in, the following parts to this series might be from before this particular event.

  
Clay rocked and turned, hopping a bit on his feet as he tried to calm the crying infant in his arms, tears running down her bright red cheeks,

  
"Come on, Eva....you've been crying for almost an hour! Can't you give daddy a break? Please?" he asked, almost pleading his daughter to stop. All he really wanted was Elizabeth to sleep, she'd been up for almost a week taking care of their 2 month old and only taking 2 hour naps in between everything else. The young red head had looked like death itself when he'd offered to care for their daughter, thinking he'd be ok while the other slept.

  
It was almost like the infant had planned this, seemingly fine at first only to break out the water works only 20 minutes after he'd taken over. So here he was, rocking her back and forth, trying to soothe her as best he could but nothing seemed to work. Through the shrieking, he heard footsteps come up behind him, turning to see a very tired looking Elizabeth, long red hair tossled from sleep,

  
"Clay?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The blonde managed a strained smile, still rocking on the balls of his feet,

  
"Liz, you should be asleep!" he said, flinching as Eva's cries grew more urgent, if that was even possible. With a sigh and a tired smile, she went up to him and gently took the infant from him, the baby girl sniffling and suddenly going quiet. As big, watery green eyes looked up at her, she smiled softly and took a seat in the rocking chair next to the window in the living room. The moonlight was shining clearly through the glass as mother and child settled in, Clay watching in fascination,

  
"What's wrong, my little Eva? Would you like mommy to sing to you?" she asked quietly, starting to rock back and forth slowly as the babe rested against her chest, thumb wiping away her tears. Looking up through the window, Liz noticed an extra bright star in the sky, smiling,

  
"Look....that's the star we named you after..." she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the infant's head before taking a breath. In the softest, most soothing voice she could master with so little sleep, she began to hum and then sing.

  
 _"Look how she lights up the sky_  
 _Ma belle Evangeline_  
 _So far above me yet I_  
 _Know her heart belongs to only me_  
 _J'adore, J'taime, Evangeline_  
 _You're my queen of the night_  
 _So still, so bright."_

  
Clay leaned against the wall closest to him and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling softly as his wife sung sweetly to their child, the moonlight making the scene almost ethereal. He chuckled a bit, shaking his head as he listened. That was a Disney song, one from her favorite movie too. No wonder she'd picked that name....

  
 _"To someone as beautiful as she_  
 _Who loves someone like me_  
 _Love always finds a way, it's true_  
 _And I love you Evangeline._

_Oooh..._  
 _Love is beautiful_  
 _Love is wonderful_  
 _Love is everything, do you agree?_  
 _Mais oui...."_

  
Elizabeth watched as Evangeline's eyes closed, giving her a pacifier as she drifted off to sleep, a tired smile on her lips as she turned to look out the window again.

  
 _"Look how she lights up the sky_  
 _I love you, Evangeline."_


End file.
